1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistive or braking device, and more particularly to a braking device for applying a resistive or braking force against a spindle of various rotational objects or facilities, such as unicycles, bicycles, tricycles, motorcycles, cycling exercisers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rotational devices or facilities, such as unicycles, bicycles, tricycles, motorcycles, cycling exercisers or the like comprise a rotational spindle rotatably supported on a frame or support, and a foot actuating or hand driving mechanism coupled to the spindle for rotating or driving the spindle.
For increasing the momentum of the spindle, one or more wheels may further be provided and attached onto the spindle, for increasing the weight or the momentum of the spindle, and thus for applying an amount of resistive force against the foot actuating or hand driving mechanism, such that the user have to spend an increased force or energy to drive the rotational devices or facilities with the foot actuating or hand driving mechanism.
A braking or resistive device will further be provided and attached onto the frame or support, for further applying a resistive force or braking force against the wheels, in order to brake the wheels and the spindle. Normally, the braking device is provided and arranged to engage with or to act onto the outer peripheral portion of the wheel, in order to brake the wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,032 to Whitmore et al. discloses one of the typical exercise mechanisms including a source of magnetism or U-shaped magnet attached to and engaged with or acted onto the outer peripheral portion of a wheel, in order to brake the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,762 to Chen discloses another typical exercise mechanisms including a brake belt or cable attached to and engaged onto the outer peripheral portion of a wheel, in order to brake the wheel.
It is to be noted that the typical braking or resistive devices, such as the magnetic braking or resistive devices, the brake belts or cables, etc. are arranged and provided for engaging onto the outer peripheral portion of the wheel of the rotational devices or facilities, in order to brake the wheel, but may not be used to brake the spindle of the wheel; i.e., the typical braking or resistive devices may not be used or provided to brake the spindle of the wheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional braking devices for rotational devices or facilities or exercisers.